


Working it out

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Co-workers, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, I can't do titles, Implied sexy times, Jealous Castiel, Kinda, M/M, Open for title suggestions, Sandover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: Just a quick, hopefully cute/funny thingy I wrote recently <3





	Working it out

**Author's Note:**

> So...it's been a while since I last updated and I hope you enjoy this short fic! Just something that came to mind and I also needed a distraction bc of a fight with the bf so yeah...this is the result lol
> 
> (Also, I literally just wrote SOMETHING into the title bar bc I have to and I wanted to upload this before bed. I'm gonna change it at some point in the future but let's be honest I'm absolutely helpless when it comes to titles so I'm def open to suggestions lmao)

Dean can't wipe the smile off his face. He's at work, which should be reason enough for him not to be smiling from ear to ear and he's got a meeting with Mr. Adler later today but still. He just can't help it. Like, he's pretty sure he hasn't ever been this happy before in his _life_.

He walks into the little room serving as a coffee kitchen on his floor of Sandover Inc. Lisa Braeden is standing at the counter, apparently waiting for the coffee to be ready. There's no one else in the room besides the two of them.

"Good morning, Lisa!" Dean greets her enthusiastically. She looks up at him, obviously surprised by his good mood. He can't blame her, it's not exactly a secret that he'd rather work anywhere else. In fact, she's one of the few people at work who know that he's currently looking for another job. So yeah, her being surprised is kinda a given. Though she recovers quickly.

"Hey, Dean", she says with her most beautiful smile, looking up at him through long, dark eyelashes. Dean knows that she's flirting with him. He also knows that it's not just, like, _her thing_ or something to flirt with everyone, as far as he can tell it's just him. He thought he's made it pretty clear that he's not interested but he's been here for three years now and she doesn't seem to be giving up any time soon. "You seem to be in a good- wait. Since when are you _married?_ " The disappointment is heavy in her voice. He almost feels bad for her. Almost.

"I'm not, actually. Engaged, though, since yesterday", he answers, still beaming, and he thinks everyone must be able to see the hearts in his eyes, at this rate. Lisa seems seriously crushed, though.

"Wow, um- Congratulations, then. I didn't even know you were in a relationship." Her tone indicates that it's meant as a question, even though it wasn't worded as one. Now it's Dean's turn to be confused because- what? Lisa turns to pour herself a cup of coffee and adds some sugar and milk. She's obviously trying to seem nonchalant but he can see the tension in her shoulders. 

"But you two have met before? I mean, we work together, so..." Dean frowns at her. All three of them worked at Sandover. Different departments, sure, but still. There _are_ Christmas parties and stuff and everyone's always there to suck up to the big guys, like Adler. Dean shudders at the mere thought of the smarmy bastard. Yes, they aren't exactly keen on PDA at corporate functions, but Dean knows that he's no good at keeping his hands off his man for a prolonged amount of time so they've got to be pretty obvious anyways.

"Dean, I can say with absolute certainty that I have never ever met any girlfriend of yours." Which does absolutely nothing to ease his confusion at this whole situation. He's seriously trying to figure out who of them is the dumb one in this situation. He probably looks like that one meme with the confused woman and the math stuff that his nephew's shown him once.

Before Dean can come to a conclusion, though, he is startled by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind. Lisa's eyes widen almost comically.

"What is it that I hear about girlfriends, here?" Castiel's deep voice drawls into his ear. A shiver runs down Dean's spine and he turns his head to look at Cas over his shoulder. "You know I don't share, Dean."

"You're engaged to _Castiel Novak?!_ " Lisa's shrill voice cuts through their little bubble. Cas steps out from behind Dean to stand beside him and his hand slides into Dean's almost automatically.

"Um- yes? I guess I don't really get why you're so surprised? I mean, we've been dating pretty much since the moment I started here" Dean says, still frowning at her, because _who else should he be engaged to?_

"I just didn't know that you're- together that's all," she answers sheepishly. Dean's still confused, but Cas steps in smoothly.

"No offense, Lisa, but I'm positive the reason for your ignorance regarding the nature of our relationship is the fact that you were still hoping for a chance with my fiancé," he says, and she blushes all the way up to the roots of her hair.

"Sorry, I uh- I should- I really should get to work now, guys," she stammers, grabbing her mug off the counter and fleeing the kitchen quickly. "See you around," she calls over her shoulder before disappearing around the next corner. Dean turns to face his fiancé.

"Jealous much?" he asks, grinning down at Cas before bending to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Cas wraps his arms around him again, looking up at him innocently.

"I know I have no reason to be jealous of her. I just don't like her flirting with you."

"I know, baby. I already told her several times that I don't want anything from her. But I think she got it now, don't you?" he says with a wink. "Or do you think we'll have to invite her to the wedding for her to really get it?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Cas remarks drily. "I guess I'm just not the only one who thinks you're irresistible." 

"You think I'm irresistible, huh?" Dean says with a grin, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Cas rolls his eyes.

"You know I think that. Or have you already forgotten about last night?" Dean's eyes darken at the reminder, his grip on Cas' hips tightening.

"Cas, babe, I'm pretty sure I'll still remember last night in vivid detail when I'm 98 and couldn't even tell you my own name."

"You're setting the bar pretty high there, how am I supposed to top that on our wedding night?" Cas asks, fake exasperated. Dean presses a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back with a mischievous grin.

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

And he _does_.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, I hope you liked it! Please leave me a comment/kudos whatever, I live for any kind of feedback lol and also don't hesitate with the constructive criticism pls it helps me a lot! xx


End file.
